The Captive Summer
by EM Vought
Summary: Continuation of series. Erin is gone, updates for Sirius and Donovan in regards to their records, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's. Along with some of what happens in the book but the series deviates from the book. Sirius is STILL alive.
1. Chapter 1

Blurry shapes and far-off voices greeted her as she opened her eyes. The cold, stone floor seeped into her body forcing a shiver that ended with a stab of pain. She lay on her left side feeling the uneven stone and cement poking into the soft, skin. Laying there it seemed to take so long to focus and even at the small grains of stone and cement and dust on the floor in front of her eyes as light filtered in from…somewhere, she couldn't see where. Her attention was focused on small pebble that lay just a few scant centimeters from her eyes. The color was a dilute green with flecks of black in it. Her mind told her that something was familiar about the stone or perhaps the colors of the stone or maybe it was the shape, an oval, almost bean shape. She couldn't quite remember, but something in her told her she should. Her attention moved to slight skittering sound and her eyes found an old dried leaf on the ground, so brown and fragile looking she was surprised that it hadn't turned to dust. A slight wind cooled her warm body, which she just now registered as being hot. The heat over her the skin on her face and hands. She could see her hand now not too far away from the green and black pebble that seemed familiar and the skittering leaf. Her hand was lying there and she couldn't move it but slightly, flexing joints and stretched red skin painfully. Her nails were too long and had dirt and skin under the nails. One nail, the one on her littlest finger had been taken clean off. Dried blood and green pus, as well as dirt were on the nail bed. A scrap over the back of her hand was already half-healed though still stinging in a puddle of dank water. The smell hit her nose at all once. Rank with must and mold invade her head and caused her stomach to involuntarily heave, though nothing but stomach acid came up burning her throat and mouth and dribbling from her mouth onto the dusty stone floor creating small trenches in the layer of dust she hadn't disturbed. During that time the voices faded altogether as if they were never there and she couldn't quite be sure she had heard anything as it was so quiet now with only the scuttling of the leaf as the air gently blew over it. She lay there for so long before she finally thought she might be able to move a little. First her hand watching the finger slide over the cold floor and drive trenches in the dust caking her skin with dark dirt. She watched almost fascinated by the movement. The pads of her fingers pulling back towards the palm of her hand until she was finally able to make a fist. Then her arm moved back slight at the elbow until her arm was bent and shoulder taking some weight onto it. When she felt she could move more she slowly and gingerly took her weight onto her hands and hoisted herself up into a sitting position. She was immediately assaulted by the noxious stomach acid rising once more in her throat and her vision going black with bright lights at the edges.

It was a long time later that she opened her eyes again. This time it was dark in the room with only a little light reaching her. She could see her hand still, but the stone was all in shadow and the leaf was gone. She repeated her movements again with her hand and arm. The need to move was strong in her and again she tried to take her weight on her arm to lift herself up. It was hard still and her vision shot with bright light around the edges, but she stayed conscious this time and while she still had the taste of bile in her mouth and the back of her throat it wasn't as bad. It took several tries before she was able to take her weight and several times she collapse again. Her skin still felt so stretched and it hurt to lie on the floor, but it felt good too as it was cold, but her pinched skin shot pain through her every time. She slept once more when she was too exhausted to try again.

The sun hit her face forcing her eyes to squint open. She thought she saw a face in the light, but it was too brief. Her heart leapt in her chest and for a brief moment she knew him. Then it all faded as soon as she moved. The memory gone and she couldn't recall what he had even looked like. Again it took a few tries, but she was finally able to sit up collapsed almost against the stone wall at her back. Her vision was filled with dots of light, even when she closed her eyes. Her breath came fast and heavy hurting her chest each time she breathed. She hurt all over, but especially her shoulder. She was covered in bruises as well as cuts and scratches. The floor under her had a sticky dark colored mass on it where she had lain. When her vision returned she looked to that spot and saw the pebble on the floor as well. She moved her fingers over the surface of the floor through the sticky substance and felt it coat her fingers. Her left arm still hurt from where she had lain on it for so long. Her fingers moved over the pebble and she had to concentrate to even pick up the tiny thing. She dropped it several times bringing it back to her lap, but finally settled her hand there on the skirt she wore. It was now coated with the sticky substance. She brought her fingers up to her face and almost gagged again. How couldn't she have smelled that? The substance smelled like copper and a foul odor that she couldn't even guess what it was. It made her lightheaded and she wanted to throw up again, but she resolutely forced the gag reflux down, which hurt her almost as much as letting it take its course. She noticed that the side of her shirt and sweater were both soaked through with the sticky, foul smelling substance. Trying to move the clothing was agony, some parts were hard and dry while others were sticky and damp. It was clinging to her skin and couldn't be pulled off without sharp tortuous pain. She almost passed out again trying to draw it back enough to look at it. Once the darkness passed from her vision she left the clothing alone and looked around. She was in a tiny square room long enough for her stretch out with room to spare, four bare, drab walls made of some the same as the floor with cement between the stones. Light sifted in from a tiny, barred window high up on the wall across from her, it was too high even if she could stand to see through. On the wall to her right was a solid, thick oak door without a handle. On her left was a dark fireplace with soot caked at the bottom. She sighed leaning back against the wall closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took the Daily Prophet from the owl that had come to deliver it to him before giving it one of Hedwig's treats as a thank you. The owl gave a hoot and got a little water before flying off into the very early morning. Harry kept hoping for some word that they had found Erin. But she had simply disappeared. He hadn't wanted to return to the Dursley's this summer. Dumbledore had insisted and Harry could do nothing about it. He was going crazy though. He wasn't the only one concerned. Sirius was going out of his mind and even Kreacher was moping around asking everyone where his young mistress was. It was obvious though that even the Ministry was concerned. Harry found that out when he saw Erin's picture on the front page of Uncle Vernon's paper. Apparently Uncle Vernon didn't remember Erin from when he had met her on various occasions. Harry snuck the paper from the bin after Uncle Vernon was through with it. He had read the front page article through five times in his room:

LONDON GIRL MISSING

Fifteen year old Erin Black disappeared three weeks ago from her home in the Clerkenwell neighborhood of Islington after returning home from her private school in Scotland where she is one of the top students. Her father, Sirius Black (who was cleared of all charges which he had been imprisoned for) has been investigated and cleared of all charges in her disappearance. Erin was last seen on the night of June 18 by her father and several visiting friends who were staying with the family. Metropolitan Police surmise she left the residence sometime after midnight when the family and friends retired for the evening. It is still unknown if the girl left on her own or was taken from the home.

Nothing was taken from the home and all of Erin's personal belongings were accounted for. She had not slept in her bed or changed clothing. She was last seen wearing her school uniform, which she had not changed out of upon returning home. The uniform consists of a plain white buttoned shirt, a yellow and red striped tie, a charcoal grey knitted v-neck jumper with cuffs and waist with yellow and red stripes, a charcoal grey pleated knee length skirt, black tights and black oxfords.

Erin is about 1.5 meters and weighs approximately 50 kg. She has no travel card with her and no money. If anyone has seen Erin please call Metro Police 101.

Erin's home is close to Claremont Square on the border between Clerkenwell and Barnbury neighborhoods. The home is less than a mile from King's Cross Station.

That wasn't the only article about Erin that he had seen in the last month. Most were in the Daily Prophet though. Those had more details of course and mentioned that her wand was found on her bedside table. They mentioned her tattoo as well. There were dozens of sightings and all turned out to be false. The Auror's had made this a top priority considering the prophecy about her siring Voldemort's child. Harry didn't know who leaked that, but he he'd like to strangle whoever did. Fortunately they weren't printing that in the Prophet. He was glad for Ron and Donovan (who was out of Ministry custody!) who gave him daily updates even if there was nothing to report, just that they weren't giving up. Harry appreciated it as he was going spare here. His room was plastered with articles, marked up and strings connecting other pieces of newsprint, from the regular paper and the Daily Prophet and even the Quibbler which Luna sent him the weekly press releases. Harry went to the store everyday and bought the different newspapers to look through them for any clue. So far he hadn't come up with anything, but he kept hoping. He didn't know what else to do though.

He had recently seen a Lost poster put up around Little Whinging of Erin. He suspected that Mrs. Figg had done it. It was hard seeing her face everywhere. Harry put down the paper he was looking through for any articles and looked out at the starlit sky. The glass felt cool as he put his head against the pane. The window was partially open still as he sat on his desk and looked out into the yard and beyond. The ache in his heart came to the forefront as he let himself feel it. He didn't let himself often. He missed her so much and just wanted her to be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Mira leaned against the broom shed watching the boys flying and playing Quidditch on their brooms letting off steam. Fred and George were almost maniacal as they hit the bludgers with such force they could break their sticks with every hit. Fortunately they were shooting them at anyone. Charlie was going after the snitch with such determination and Charlie was trying to score on Ron who was guarding one small goalpost that they had put up. Even though it was summer Mira wore black jeans and a long sleeved dark purple blouse. The blouse was made of a thin material so it wasn't too hot in the shade of the shed and a black button-up vest. The little white cat stretched out on top of the shed in the sun. "You're going to lose him, you know."

"No, I won't." Mira said eyes on the bright spot in her life that was Fred Weasley.

"You think he loves you? He doesn't, you're just a fill-in for Erin Black."

"No, I'm not."

"Of course you are. You're a brunette with large eyes, and since he can't have the girl he really wants he'll be with you."

"You don't know Erin or Fred."

"She's my niece, how can't I know her? She's like her father."

"You don't know as much as you think you do."

"And you do?"

"I know more about her than you do. She may be a Black, but she's not like the others."

"All Blacks are alike, no matter what side of the line they follow."

"There's not many left, you know, just Sirius and Erin."

Regulus got up stretching out and yawning like only a cat could do. "There is another." He told her before jumping down on her shoulder and to the ground trotting off.

"Hey, wait, what do you mean there's another?" She called. "Bloody cat," she grumbled as he continued on.

"Everything okay?" she whirled around. Fred had come up on her without her noticing. He was all sweaty and dirty from hitting bludgers around.

"Just a disagreement with the cat."

Fred chuckled. "You're not the only one. You should hear Donovan and Archimedes. They're always arguing. I'm sorry. Everyone's just been so tense lately. Erin's special to all of us…"

"No, I know," she nodded. "I understand. She's one of those people that makes deep friendships."

"Yeah, she does." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I need to go clean up. Do you want to go for a walk when I'm done?"

She nodded smiling a little.

"Okay, I'll be quick."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was pacing back and forth in front of the fire in his bedroom while Kaeli sat calmly singing a song from her homeland while she knitted. "Vårvindar friska leka, Och viska lunderna kring, Likt älskande par. Strömarna ila, Finna ej vila, Förrän I havet störtvågen far. Klaga mitt hjärta, Klaga och hör, Vallhornets klang, Bland klipporna dör. Strömkarlen spelar,  
Sorgerna delar, Vakan kring berg och dal."

Draco paused listening to her singing. "What is that? That you're singing."

"It is a song of Sweden that we sang as children. Muggle and Wizard alike."

"What are the words in English?"

She paused a moment to try and translate it. "Spring breezes weave and whisper.  
All through the trees, now green, as young lovers be. Streams flow in a hurry, No rest or worry.  
Until their foam meets the sea, cry out my heart. Cry out and hear, the herdsman's horn, now echo, then pale. River sprites playing, Sorrows dismaying, they wake in hill and dale."

"There are legends that your family is descended from sprites."

She smiled a little. "We were a famous family…The Children of the Moon, until all my family was killed in fire when Dean and I were three years old."

"What started the fire?"

She looked at him sighing. "Men…Wizards in Skull Masks."

Draco paled a little. His face normally pale was stark white. "Death Eaters killed your family."

"Yes." She nodded.

"You've lived with Death Eaters your whole life though…"

"What better way, Draco, to seek the man you wish than to live among them?" She asked them looking serious.

He swallowed hard. "Everything between us…is that all a lie? Just to get close to the men who did this to your family."

"No," she shook her head. "I never suspected this would happen." She held her hand out to him and he took it breathing again as he fell to his knees in front of her and buried his face in her lap holding on tightly, she could feel his body shaking as he let go of all the anxiety, all the tension in his body.

"I did it." He told her. "I'm the one that did it!"

"What did you do?" She asked stroking his hair.

"I kidnapped Erin Black…I finally found the way…because we share the same blood. I was able to go to where she was and I took her…"

"It was not right what you did, Draco…but it would have meant your life or the life of someone you love had you not." Kaeli said going over it in her mind. "You must make things right now." She gently lifted his face to look him in the eyes. He tried to look away, but she held him there. "You must make things right, Draco. I know you are good in your heart. Do not let Voldemort take that from you. You play a part when you must, but not here, not with me. Never with me."

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know…" he reached up wiping his eyes. "I have to do something.

When he left her he went down to the room where they were keeping her. He had planned to say something to her, he didn't know what, apologize maybe? But he had to duck out of the way when Wormtail came with her tray. He opened the door checking first to see if she was awake. He grinned almost evilly as he opened the door. "I hate to be the one telling you this, but you've been kidnapped." He told the girl. "Do you know what's going to happen to you? It won't be pleasant I can assure you…"

"Don't touch me!"

It killed Draco to just stay there so he wouldn't be seen.

"Oh, I'm the least of your worries, girl, when it comes to being touched. You won't like the next person who touches you. And the best part is you can't remember why you should be so afraid."

Draco's heart almost stopped. She couldn't remember? What had they done to her? Had he done it? No…no…she was his cousin. He didn't like her, but that didn't mean he wanted any of this to happen to her. It was his fault. All of this was his fault. And he had no idea what he was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

The stars burned brightly over 12 Grimmauld Place. It was rare to actually see the stars these days with the Dementors out and about. Not that you saw the stars all that often in London anyway on a normal basis. But anyway the stars were shining that night and it was a rare occurrence. Sirius was standing out on the roof with Buckbeak, who was stretched out happily on his side. He felt Sirius' sorrow and anxiety, but these nights were so rare that he was enjoying it. The agitated man had been pacing for awhile watching the skies, perhaps hoping to see an owl coming.

Sirius Black was a simple man. There wasn't a lot he wanted out of life. He had most of what he wanted and needed. What he didn't have he couldn't have for the most part. He couldn't have James and lily back and he couldn't have his Xenia back. Those aches never went away. They had been so young and naïve. That pain had been so exquisite, so shattering. If he hadn't had Erin…if he hadn't known the danger she and Harry were in from Voldemort and Wormtail…the Aurors never would have taken him alive. No one would willingly brave Azkaban without reason unless they were already insane. It had certainly left Sirius and Bellatrix quite unhinged. Sirius grew saner the more he was with Remus, Tonks, and Erin. He was slipping again though without his baby girl to ground him. He was free now, both in the wizard and Muggle worlds. Erin would have been so proud. Freedom did not see an increase of leaving Grimmauld Place though.

He heard the door open to the roof and Kreacher's little body slipped through the opening. Sirius had no desire to kick the pathetic House Elf or yell at him at all seeing as he was so distraught without Erin around. "Is my Mistress returned?" He asked Sirius.

"No, Kreacher, she is not returned." He braced himself for the heartbreaking sob from the little thing as he returned into the depths of the house. It was disconcerting have Kreacher like this. He was keeping the house up and cooking because his Mistress wasn't there and she wouldn't like coming back to the house in disarray.

It was hard on all of them with Erin gone. She had brought joy to his life, to all their lives. He was keeping up with Harry telling him everything he was doing and anything else he knew. It was becoming more of a diary entry or a list rather than a letter, but he knew Harry appreciated it.

He had been questioned thoroughly by Auror's and Muggle policeman about that night and still couldn't figure it out. Someone would (or should) have seen something. Fred and George had been sitting on the stairs with Ginny and Luna at the time. The children had come to his home and the Weasley twins and Mrs. Longbottom had shown up after hearing what was going on. When Mrs. Longbottom was filled in she had never looked prouder of her grandson. She had rushed out of her home so fast when she heard Neville was in danger that she was only half dressed, something even Neville wasn't accustom to. She had thrown a robe on over her nightgown, her hair was still tied up in rags, and she wasn't one bit self-conscious. She had listened to Sirius and the others tell her what was going on looking just as regal as when she was dressed in her regular clothing. She had nodded looking proud and certain. "Just like your parents." She said to Neville. "I have no doubt you will be just as brave and stalwart as they when the time comes." It was the first time that Neville had felt that his grandmother was proud of him. She had spent the time waiting for news from the Ministry talking to Luna who she felt was charming.

Sirius had been over and over the events of the night and just couldn't figure it out. There was something missing…something. There had to be, you just couldn't disappear into…

Sirius suddenly beat his fist against the brick surrounding the roof. "Andromeda…" he whispered before careening through the doorway and down the stairs to Erin's room. He threw back a heavy curtain on the wall seeing the door. It had been so long he had forgotten. Andromeda used to come here to get away from her family and Sirius his. It was their secret place: A room that connected both Black Manors, but was at neither. And now one Black Manor was now called Malfoy Manor. How had they figured it out? Andromeda wouldn't have told…

"Remus!" Sirius yelled sounding almost insane again. "Remus!"

"What?!" The man asked coming into the room sounding slightly perturbed. "Really, Sirius, you don't have to—what is that?"

"When we were young Andromeda and I would use the doors in both Black Manors to meet and get away from our families. I forgot about it until now. The Malfoy's must have taken her!"

"Sirius, they couldn't have gotten in here, settle down."

"They didn't have to! Not if she was already in the room! She's probably known about that door for months, since we came here! All she had to do was figure out the password!"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Toujours pur!"

The door that had been impossible to even turn the door knob creaked open and Sirius was on his knees and through before Remus could stop him. He sighed. "I'm getting too old for this." He muttered before getting down on all fours to crawl through, his joints and back groaning in protest. He pulled himself through the small space to another door and into the room which was spotless.

"It's been used recently." Sirius told him. The fire was even lit and he moved around picking up a ring. It was a dragon holding a moonstone in its claws. Remus wasn't sure Sirius was even right about this until the other door opened and a blonde girl came through.

"Miss Monson?" Remus asked grabbing Sirius before he could attack.

"Professor Lupin," she said in that thick accent. "I knew you would come. There is not much time."

"Time until?" Sirius demanded. "Where is my daughter?"

"She is at Malfoy Manor. Draco took her. It would have meant his life had he not." She explained. "He did not wish to do this thing, please do not judge him harshly. He knows it was wrong and wants to help her. She is being held here without any…knowing of who she is. Worm tail keeps her. Soon Voldemort will try for his son and it will be too late."

"What can we do?" Remus asked her.

They could not go through the door to Malfoy Manor just like Kaeli could not go to Black Manor or she would have before to tell them where Erin was. Sirius was all for storming Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, but Dumbledore knew they did not have the manpower for that. It would have been futile. Sirius and Remus kept quiet about what they knew only because they had to. Sirius was forbidden to tell Harry. He was certainly not happy about that, but had no choice.

When Dumbledore brought Harry to Grimmauld Place it was his birthday. Family and friends came to celebrate, but it was a muted affair. There was a pile of presents for Erin as well, which punctuated the fact she wasn't there.

Harry was sitting in the library watching the fire when Ginny came in. "You were quiet at dinner."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, I know everyone was trying to make this day happy, but it's not going to be until I have her back."

"I understand. Those few months without Donovan were the hardest of my life."

"How are things going to work for your schooling now?"

"We're working it out so I can go until Christmas break if everything works out." She put her hand to her tummy. She was just about four months along now. That was one of the reasons for their marriage and why it had been hurried. "After that I'll be keeping up my studies at home and if things go well return after Easter break. Donovan bought us a house in Hogsmeade so he can be close by. Donovan has three house elves that are ecstatic about the baby."

"I didn't know he had House Elves."

"They're attached to the Lyancomp Estate. He asked me to take that name with him."

"What is the Lyancomp Estate?" "

"Oh, it's fascinating. The Lyancomp family are the keepers of Lyanesse. The family name means 'from the valley of Lyanesse'."

"Lyanesse, like from Arthurian legend?"

"Yes, Camelot and Lyanesse and Avalon…well, I guess Muggles believe the locations were down in the south around where we live, but in reality they are in the North. Hogwarts is Camelot and the Forbidden Forest is really the Forest of Broceliande. Lyanesse sunk beneath the waves—"

"Ginny, I don't want you to think I'm not interested, I am, but wouldn't Hermione want to know about this?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she already knows."

"Okay," he nodded. "Continue."

"Lyanesse sunk beneath the waves according to legend and it did. The entire city is near the Inner Hebrides. For hundreds of years the Lyancomp family has been the guardians of Lyanesse. Donovan wants to live there along with family and friends someday."

"So, if Hogwarts is in Western Scotland and Lyanesse is in the Inner Hebrides, not too far apart…where is Avalon?"

"Portree, on the Isle of Skye," she told him. "Louisa McCormack's family are the Guardians of Avalon. She would have been a Lady of the Lake, a prestigious organization of witches, if it was still around. There's been talk of reinstating it of late."

"That's a bit of a coincidence."

Ginny nodded. "If Voldemort falls, we could see the beginning of a new Golden Age of Wizardry, as it was in the days of Merlin."

"So, why is the castle called Hogwarts?"

"It was built on the remains of Camelot…or you could say it was built up from Camelot. It was partially destroyed by a Dark Lord hundreds of years before the idea of Hogwarts was conceived."

"This isn't in Hogwarts: A History, is it?" He didn't remember if it is was, not that he had ever read that book in detail before.

"It is, but most just don't care."

"The knights of Camelot…" Harry mused.

"Wizards," Ginny said nodding. "You think a Muggle could slay a dragon and Dark Wizards? Nope, they were all wizards with Merlin being like Dumbledore, the Headmaster or Prime Minister type deal."

"And Arthur?"

"Him too. He was the last king in Britain that was a wizard. He's actually the reason we don't. I don't know all the reasons, maybe it was just too much responsibility or too much temptation for one person. It was a good time for us, the wizarding world, just a lot of trials."

"It would be nice…" Harry said. "Ginny, do you know that Erin's being considered for an American Wizarding University?"

"No!" Ginny said wide-eyed. "What is she going to with a University education?"

"Start a University in Britain."

"Lyanesse…" she whispered. "It would be perfect for a university! The town is already there as well as the castle."

"It would." Harry agreed. "We would just need teachers."

"What the pre-requisites to go to the University?"

"Pure blood and top of the class."

She nodded thinking about it. "So, Hermione can't go…"

"No, but she was really excited for Erin and wants to help her so that others that aren't Pure Blood can go to a University. The Ministry, from what I gather, has wanted to do this for awhile. Erin and McGonagall were already planning for the University and what classes would be taught, majors and minors offered just like a Muggle University."

"I'm sure Erin would love that."

"She will…" Harry nodded. "Just as soon as she gets back to us," He wouldn't think otherwise. She was going to come home soon. He knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Donovan called. "You're OWL's results are here!" He called up the stairs. "Get a move on! We all want to see how you did!"

Harry was lying on Erin's bed staring up at the ceiling when he heard Donovan calling him from downstairs. He sighed before sitting up in the bed and put his feet on the floor scratching his hand through his unruly hair and fixing his glasses. He was going crazy, he was exhausted, his nerves were frazzled, and he just didn't want to deal with any of it. He knew very well not all of his classes were going to get good grades, seeing as they hadn't even finished their History of Magic OWL. Okay, he hadn't at least. He knew Hermione and Erin had been checking over their answers when Fred and George had interrupted it. And Divination was going to be bad seeing as McGonagall and Hagrid had been attacked during that one. There wasn't much to be done. He hoped Hermione and Erin had finished though. Erin had been so excited about going to the American University and starting up a University here. All of those dreams were being cut short because they didn't know where she was. Oh, they knew very well who had her. That didn't take a genius to figure out. Voldemort had her and Harry couldn't help thinking about what he was doing to her and it just made him feel enraged. He didn't feel like anything had happened yet, but what if he didn't feel it? What if his scar didn't warn him? That was weighing heavily on him.

"Harry! Come on!" He heard Hermione call. She sounded extremely anxious.

He sighed and pushed himself up off the bed heading down the stairs. "I'm coming!" He almost bellowed angrily hearing Hermione shrieking for him again. That stopped them calling him for a few moments at least. He took the letter from Donovan and tore it open scanning the grades. "1 O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, 5 E's, an A in Astronomy which is more than I expected, P in Divination, and a D in History of Magic, which I did expect. Where's Erin's?"

The others were staring at him a bit. "Um, Sirius has it." Donovan told him.

He started to head down to the kitchen when Hermione stopped him. "Don't you want to find out how we did, Harry?"

He sighed in annoyance. "Ron did pretty much how I did, maybe no O's though and you probably got all O's or an occasional E, which you'll be devastated about."

"He's not wrong." Ron ventured.

Hermione scowled at him opening her letter and then actually did look a little let down. Harry grabbed it. "See? All O's, except 1 E in Defense Against the Dark Arts and you're disappointed! Come on, Hermione! You don't have to be bloody perfect! And I know you're dying to see how Erin did, especially since she had two more classes than you do! And you secretly hope she did worse than you!"

"Harry, that's not fair!" Hermione got out looking a little scared.

"Hey, easy, mate," Ron said trying to calm him. "I know you're under a long of stress, just calm down. Why don't you go see Sirius? See how Erin's looks and then you can concentrate on if she'll be able to get into the University or not."

"She will, you know she will."

"Of course she will." Hermione said gaining a bit of confidence since Harry was calming down. "She's gotten all O's and we can try to do anything to keep our minds from off what's happening."

He nodded. "Yeah, sure," He headed down to the kitchen to see Sirius. He was working on something and Harry saw Kreacher with the letter slowly and carefully reading what was on the page. It seemed he had a rudimentary knowledge to at least do some reading. It was taking him a while though. He saw Harry and held out the paper. "How'd she do, Kreacher?" He asked.

"Mistress has all O's." He said proudly.

Harry smiled a little. "She's on track for all our dreams to come true." He said softly. "12 Owls," he said. "12 Outstanding Owls…" she would have been so excited.

He looked at the second piece of paper there. It said they could sign up for some other classes for next year, some more electives: Ghoul Studies, Alchemy, Art, and Muggle Art. There was also Apparition classes. "Should we sign Erin up for any of these?" He asked Sirius.

"Ghoul Studies, Alchemy, and Apparition, don't think she cares much for Art." He told Harry. "If enough students want to take the electives they'll offer them."

Harry nodded. Kreacher brought him a quill and checked off all of them. Alchemy required an O in Potions, Arithmancy, and Herbology. Erin certainly had all of those. Ghoul Studies required at least an A in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The summer was almost over and it made Harry anxious to get Erin back. It made his heart ache to spend this much time away from her. Remus came in through the fire. "What's the news?" Sirius asked getting Remus a cup of coffee.

"They found Igor Karkaroff. It was in a shack up north with the Dark Mark over it." He said with a sigh.

"Surprised he lasted this long."

"Me too, from what I remember Regulus only last a few days."

"If that," Sirius agreed settling down with him at the table. "Bill was here this morning telling us that Fortescue's gone."

Harry looked up at that, "Florean Fortescue? The guy with the ice cream place?"

"That's him." Sirius nodded.

"Ollivander's gone too." Donovan said coming into the kitchen, "Dragged off.

"Should we be worried about Fred and George?" Ginny asked right behind him.

"No," Remus shook his head.

Ginny looked surprised at his tone.

He looked up and smiled a little. "Voldemort and his followers have a history of underestimating your family and casting them aside paying them no notice." Remus explained. "That is a good thing for us. It means they aren't expecting anything from you, so why bother with you?"

"What about Dad this last year?"

"Arthur wasn't even supposed to be there that night." Donovan told her. "He took over for someone else. He did that a lot, but no one knew when he'd be filling in. So there was no way to know if it was him there that night or someone else. The snake would have attacked whoever was on duty, it was just coincidence it happened to be your dad."

Molly came in. "Harry, you dropped this." She said handing Harry another envelope. Donovan must've handed him two and Harry hadn't noticed. He opened and found he was now Quidditch Captain and had a pen to wear just like Oliver had. He knew he should be happy…he knew he should feel something, but he didn't, he didn't feel anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was crowded with Hogwarts students when Harry and the others arrived. Fred and George were wearing suits and greeting everyone and handing out samples. Harry received a huge gift basket of stuff, "What's all this for?" He asked curiously.

"That's for being our silent partner." Fred said beaming.

"It's thanks to your contribution that we're even here, mate." George told him. He hesitated, "Any word?"

"Not yet." Harry admitted seeing Ron looking on grumpily.

"Hey, how much for this?" Ron asked.

"5 galleons," Fred said.

"I'm your brother."

"10 galleons," Fred and George said together.

Harry sighed watching Ron stalk off in disgust. He noticed a younger girl at the cash register ringing up items and bagging purchases. "Who's that?"

"That's Fred's girlfriend, Mira." George told him. "She's an orphan, parents died in the last war with the Death Eaters. We gave her a room upstairs for her and her cat." As if on cue that small white cat looked over at them from the counter. "Strange cat, but she's good at all this, doesn't talk much, but there's just something about her."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, there is." He wasn't sure what it was though. He watched her curiously. Not staring, but definitely watching her. Her black hair and big eyes…there was something definitely familiar and then…it clicked. "She's a—" Harry whispered.

"What's that, Harry?" Sirius asked from his side.

"Mira," he nodded to the girl at the counter.

Sirius looked at her curiously and his eyes widened a little. Just then the little white cat looked right at Sirius. He hadn't seen him before, eyes going almost comically wide. Sirius just stared at that cat like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sirius strode across the store. "Excuse me, my dear," he said to Mira, "Could I borrow your cat for just a moment? Thank you." Before Mira could say or do anything, as she was busy ringing up and bagging up the customers orders, Sirius had grabbed the cat and was taking him to a back room going by Fred and George who looked curious but didn't stop him. The door closed to the back room the others were left to wonder what was going on. Sirius put the cat down on a box. "Okay, you, you'd better tell me what's going on." He said. The cat didn't say a word. "I'm waiting, Regulus!"

"You weren't supposed to find out." He finally said sighing. "I made a deal before I died, okay? If I saved a child from the dark I could live again."

"As a cat?"

"I can get my body back if I do this."

"And it's Mira you're going to save? I'm not blind, Regulus!"

"The child didn't matter! So long as I did save a child!"

"Don't act all self-important! You had ulterior motives!"

"Everyone does!" Regulus hissed.

"Does she know?"

"No! She doesn't know! The Dark Lord will not get his hands on her! She's already in enough danger with what she does!"

"Are you going to tell her?"

The cat's tail twitched and he looked down, small shoulders heaving a little. "She can't know…Sirius, she can't know."

The door flew open and Mira came in. "What are you doing to my cat?" She demanded wand out.

"Settle down, girl, he's fine." Sirius told her frowning. "We've been having a chat."

She closed the door. "He's my cat! You have no right!"

"He's my brother, I have every right!"

She stared wide eyed a little. "Y-you're…"

"I'm Sirius Black, girl! So I have every right to talk to him! You've known him what? 15 years? Less? I've known him twice that long! So don't think you have a monopoly on him."

"Sirius, that's enough!" Regulus told him. "Please, don't yell at her, she hasn't had an easy time being an orphan…"

"There are a lot of orphans, Regulus, many that lost their parents, she's not special. And she's not an orphan, like Erin was never an orphan."

"What are you talking about?" Mira demanded.

"I'm saying your parents aren't dead." Sirius told her.


	8. Chapter 8

After stopping by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the group split up, Sirius took Harry, Ron, and Hermione to get some new robes while the others went to get books. They got into Madame Malkin's and found Draco there along with Kaeli and Dean Monson. Dean greeted them with a smile. "Hello, it is good to see you." He said sitting on a chair while Narcissa was perusing the racks. All the woman did was nod to Sirius not daring to say a word until she knew what he was going to do.

"Narcissa," Sirius said with a slight nod, very tight.

"Sirius," she came over and offering her hand. He took it as politely as he could. She could see the revulsion on his face and she knew that he knew where his daughter was. She turned from him back to the racks as Kaeli was helped down from the platform after the assistant had finished with her.

Sirius went over. "I'll need these taken out," he said about Erin's robes that he had. "Just use the basic pattern, needs to be let out around the top a couple or inches, the arms were getting too tight and the shoulders also. So an inch or two should do it. The waist was fine, but the hips needed an extra inch or two also and the wrists and ankles an inch or two longer."

A quill was writing everything down and attaching it to the set of school robes that he had. "We'll get them done," the woman said kindly knowing that he might never see his daughter again.

"Hermione, you go first," Harry said taking a seat beside Dean.

The two fell into a bit of a conversation. Draco said nothing. Kaeli was polite, but she seemed tired. Draco was watching her like a hawk. He wasn't making snide remarks or anything. He just seemed very concerned about Kaeli. It wasn't a look they were used to seeing on the blonde boy's face. When he was done he hopped down and went over to Kaeli immediately. "Just one more question, what color did you want those robes in, dear?" the assistant asked Kaeli.

"Gold," Draco answered her not taking his eyes off Kaeli. She just smiled a little before he helped her up. The girl looked a little feverish and then she was gone. "MOTHER!" Draco yelled catching her before she fell to the ground.

Narcissa was over in moments and Dean was right there in shock, "Kaeli, dear?" She felt her forehead and cheeks. "Could you get her a glass of water, please?" She asked the assistant.

The assistant ran to get some while Madame Malkin hovered. "Should I get a mediwizard?" They're were mediwizards on hand just in case.

"I'm not sure…" Narcissa wasn't sure what to do. "Kaeli? Kaeli, dear?"

Dean started talking softly in his native tongue a hand to her forehead. Her eyes opened a little glazedly and she looked up at them murmuring something the others couldn't hear. Dean answered her just as softly. "All right," Sirius said. "Give her a little room so she can breathe." They let him pick her up and set her on a chair as the assistant came back with some water. Kaeli slowly sipped it and then nibbled on the chocolate that Harry produced. "That will fix you up, can't imagine things are good right now for anyone," Sirius said kindly. "Everyone's under so much pressure nowadays."

"Are you feeling better now?" Draco asked.

She nodded. "I am sorry for so much trouble."

"Oh, it's no trouble, dear." Narcissa told her. "Dean, perhaps you should take her back to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Mother—" Draco was about to object.

"We have other things we must do." She said not looking happy about it.

Draco finally nodded. "All right, we'll meet you there as soon as we can." He told Dean.

He nodded helping Kaeli up so they could walk slowly to the Leaky Cauldron. "Thank you." He told all of them.

Narcissa nodded to them a little stiffly, but gratefully before they left. They all got their fittings done for robes before they left. As they were leaving they saw Draco and Narcissa heading down into Knockturn Alley.

"It was a vanishing cabinet." Sirius told Arthur. "That's what Draco was looking at. But there's not reason to buy one vanishing cabinet if you don't know where it's twin is."

"Perhaps they do know where the twin is." Arthur said thinking about it. "The problem is we don't know. I'll bring it up to Dumbledore." He agreed. "What was going on with Kaeli Monson?"

"She fainted in Madame Malkin's." Sirius told him. "She seemed all right, but you could see she's under enormous pressure…and we both know why."

"Yes, of course living with Bellatrix Lestrange promises to be a challenge in itself."

"She's the only one that can help us there though." Remus said. "Her and her brother are the only ones that can save Erin now. I can't imagine Draco's doing any better though. Last year he was given the task of kidnapping Erin and this year…well, there are rumors he might have been given another task to kill someone…"

"Mira told you this?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Remus nodded. "Dumbledore has said to let events unfold though. I know it's hard, Sirius, but there is nothing we can do right now except put our faith in those that can do something."

He nodded. "I don't like it, but…" there was nothing he could do.


	9. Chapter 9

She opened her eyes feeling hands on her, tensing up, but relaxing slightly seeing it wasn't that disgusting man that always came in here. It was a boy with blonde hair. "Just relax," he told her. "I'm going to help you, Erin."

"Erin?"

She saw a look of pure pain come over his features. "Your name is Erin Black." He told her. "You're my cousin. We're going to get you out of here and back to your father. He can help you. You have to be quiet though."

"What's your name?"

"Draco, my name is Draco." He said before helping her up off the floor. She smelled, just the awfulness coming off the scar tissue on her shoulder. He ignored it as he took her from the room. Dean was out there and locked the door behind them after putting an illusion on the room of Erin and making sure no one was around. Kaeli was keeping Wormtail occupied helping her out. Bellatrix wasn't home, Draco's mother was, but she was in her rooms. Since his father was gone she had been a bit depressed, but trying to keep her head up. Draco couldn't blame her.

They got Erin up to the room between the two houses and went through. He got through the second door and found Harry in Erin's room, "You?"

"Just help me with her, Potter! For Merlin's sake, we don't have much time!" Draco hissed. "Take her! I have to get back before they suspect me!"

"Wait, did he—?"

"He didn't touch her, it wasn't 'time' yet or whatever, she has no memory, now I have to go!" He ducked back through the door while Harry got Erin to the bed and was yelling for Remus and Sirius.

The two men came through the door in time to see the little door close. They were immediately at Erin's side. Hermione came in after that and all but pushed them all out. "I'll take care of her! Just give us some female minutes while you tell Dumbledore!" Ginny came to help her and Donovan ushered the others out.

The two girls helped to bathe Erin and clean her up. She needed it after all this time. Hermione checked to make sure it was really her, but she knew instantly it was by the smell. Being a cat had upped many of her senses and Erin had a unique smell, everyone did, and it was definitely her. Besides Crookshanks had checked her out as well and had known it was her. Erin was out of it, but asked who they were.

Hermione swallowed hard while she scrubbed Erin's skin clean. They had taken off the clothing she was wearing (the same clothes she had on when she was taken months ago) and put her in a tub of hot water. "I'm Hermione," she said. "I'm your best friend."

"I'm Ginny, we're friends and I'm married to your cousin, Donovan."

"Oh," Erin said softly. "Who were the others in here?"

"There was Harry, he's your…" Hermione wasn't even sure boyfriend was the right word to use for how Erin and Harry felt about each other. "He's your soul mate." She finally said. "The other two men in here were your father, Sirius Black, and your godfather, Remus Lupin. And Donovan was in here briefly."

"What happened to me?"

"You were taken from us, months ago." Hermione explained. "We've been searching for you ever since. We knew basically who had you, but not where you were. It's been so hard for us with you gone. Things just weren't the same…especially for Harry. Nothing really mattered to him anymore unless it was in relation to you."

Erin wasn't sure how to feel about that. Hermione just kept talking as they gently bathed the girl clean and washed her hair and were really gently with the scar tissue, but getting her as clean as they could before there was a knock on the door. "Miss Granger? It's Madame Pomfrey, dear, please, let me in."

Ginny went over immediately to let the woman in to see Erin. "Oh, dear," she took out some salve and potions to put on the scarring and wrapped it up with bandages before they helped her into some clean clothing. The older woman had Erin drink some potions to fend off any infections or anything she could have picked up from her time being held captive.

When they were done Dumbledore was allowed in to speak to her alone. When he came out he looked grim. "Her memories are almost entirely destroyed, I've managed to piece together what I can…her knowledge of our world is intact, everything she's every learned is intact, it's her personal memories that are gone." He said trying to explain. "She remembers all of you…but vaguely. The feelings are still there, but why is not. I've talked to her and I believe she understands this. You can never get back what you had with her…but the future is still there." He faltered seeing the absolutely heartbroken look on Sirius' face. He had never seen him like this before. In a moment Sirius pushed passed him into the room followed by Harry. "Let's give them some time alone."

"Sir?" Hermione ventured. "Her dreams about going to the American University…?"

"I do not believe this will have any effect on that dream," he assured her. "That part of her mind is completely untouched."

Hermione stared a little noticing his hand. The man quickly hid it in his robes. "Do not worry about me, Miss Granger, worry about your friend. She will need you now. I must be going now that we know Erin is safe at home."


End file.
